Gym Rats
by OccasionallyIWriteStuff
Summary: Not being able to sleep, Blake heads to the gym only to run into Pyrrha Nikos. Though not the best of friends, Blake is more than willing to try and add another to her rather short list of friends. Though the distraction that Pyrrha presents by simply being around may be difficult for Blake to ignore. BlakexPyrrha


_A/N: It's been almost a year since I published something. Whoops. It's hard to find motivation and hype for this fandom unfortunately. Not in an AU, simple RWBYverse maybe a little after the last episode of Volume 2. There is Greek in this story, not much and I did use google translate so it's probably not even correct, so if you can read what's there, even though I am confident this software doesn't support the appropriate accents, and want me to change it so that it is correct please just leave a review or send a message._

* * *

 _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

The heavy sounds of Blake's feet thudding onto the treadmill filled her ears. Usually she would have put on headphones or brought a book to read while she ran, but she had lent her headphones to Yang earlier in the week and reading didn't feel appropriate at two in the morning. She was running to tire herself out and reading would only excite her mind and keep her more awake. Of course, Blake would much rather be sleeping, but with Ruby and Weiss studying loudly for Port's exam later today and Yang's snoring, it was impossible for her get any sleep between both her Faunus and human ears picking up every sound in the room.

 _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

There weren't mirrors in the front of this gym like there were in most others. Instead those were at the back with Blake running infinitely towards the weight machines and the padded walls beyond. While Blake was no stranger to the machines in front of her, she preferred more subtle ways of exercising her arms than just pushing weights up and down. Pull ups were her favorite. Maybe she would do a few after she finished on this machine. Her arms were feeling softer than they should lately.

 _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

Blake looked down at the digital display on the treadmill's head, checking to see how far she had run. Ten miles on forty percent incline. Normally Blake only ran seven on such high incline. She would most definitely be sore for the rest of the day. But combat training with Glynda wasn't until Thursday and her other courses were only demanding physically in the effort she had to expend to keep her eyelids open. The thought of closing her eyes made Blake yawn, lids heavy as she opened them again. Maybe it was time to go back to the dorm and try and get some sleep. Running all night wasn't a solution to her proble-

"Blake?"

The questioned took in a sharp breath and quickly grabbed the sides of the treadmill before her legs could stiffen with surprise and send her flying off of the treadmill. Blake hated being snuck up on. She couldn't believe she hadn't heard whoever it was walking over. Usually it was impossible to get the jump on her. She must have been more exhausted than she realized.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you." The voice was familiar and friendly but still a mystery as to who it could belong to. Blake took another second to calm herself down before turning around to try and address whoever had greeted her. Even though Blake didn't particularly want to talk, it was important to at least acknowledge someone's existence before you ignored them. Though Blake had to wonder how long they had been watching her run before deciding to speak up.

Turning, Blake saw the only person she would expect to be in the gym so early in the morning: Pyrrha Nikos. She was in simple workout attire; a red sports bra, tight black shorts and a towel wrapped around her shoulders with her hair done up in a tight ponytail. While Blake wasn't entirely aware of JNPR's schedules like she was RWY's, she was fully aware of the fact that Pyrrha had the strangest schedule of anyone of them. In bed before eleven, waking up sometime before six to work out, and sleeping for at least two hours during the day whenever she could. It didn't seem efficient to Blake, but she wasn't about to question someone else's' lifestyle, especially when her own sometimes consisted of reading amateur porn until the early hours of the morning.

"Um, I guess I'll leave you to running then. Have a nice night." With a slight wave, Pyrrha began turning to walk away from Blake's treadmill, an awkward pause in her usually fluid movements.

A sharp intake of breath. Blake sometimes forgot that she was supposed to respond to social interactions. It was probably why everyone thought she was so mysterious and generally considered to be the second crabbiest member of RWBY. While not entirely on accident, much of her aloof demeanor came from her being awkward and not knowing what to say when. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. You can join me if you want." Blake's voice rasped as it came out and dragged uncomfortably on her throat as she motioned towards the treadmill to her right. She coughed and grabbed her water bottle to take a swig from before realizing it was empty. A frown crossed her face as she tried to remember when the last time she had taken a swig was. Dehydrated running was bad running.

Pyrrha turned around and offered her water with an outstretched arm, though she didn't move to take place on one of the surround treadmills. Blake tried to keep her eyes on Pyrrha's face and not anywhere else as she accepted the water and Pyrrha began to talk, "Oh no thank you. I don't run on Monday's. I was just curious to see who would be using the gym other than me this early in the morning. Are you feeling well?"

Blake took a gulp of water being careful to leave enough for a sizeable drink before handing it back and nodding. "I couldn't sleep, kind of a loud room tonight." She paused for a second and tilted her head in reconsideration, her bow shifting uncomfortably on her head, "I guess I mean this morning."

Pyrrha nodded, the motion laced with the empathy that was written all over her face. "Nora and Jaune were writing Oobleck's essay until midnight with Ren's help and I've had trouble sleeping lately so I figured I might try and tire myself out and get an hour or two of sleep before classes."

A strategy that Blake was extremely familiar with. Blake had written that essay earlier in the week. It was on the Faunus civil rights movement, a subject she was already intimately familiar with, so it was exceptionally easy to crank out. Now that she thought of it, Blake figured that she should have offered help to her friends if they needed it. That would have been the friendly thing to do. Yet another missed queue for social development.

"Well, it was nice seeing and talking to you Blake, have a good morning." Pyrrha smiled cheerfully and began walking towards the weight section of the gym, a gentle sway to her hips and a light hum from her throat.

If she was heading over there that meant that she would be lifting weights. Which meant that she should have a spotter. And since there was no one else in the gym, Blake should be there to spot for her. Because that's what a friend would do even if they didn't want to stay out any later than they already were.

Taking another second to watch Pyrrha walk away and gather up courage, Blake spoke up, her voice carefully measured to not betray any emotion; "Do you need a spotter?"

Pyrrha turned around and Blake made sure her eyes were not as low as they just were, "I don't generally need one because I don't lift near my max when no one is around, but if you would like to then I would appreciate it. It has been an awfully long time since I pushed my limits so to speak." There was a pause in which Pyrrha moved her arms behind her back, "Maybe you could even check out my form and give me pointers if you have any."

Ignoring what Blake wanted that last sentence to imply, she considered her options. She could feel the drowsiness in her eyes and the stiffness of her legs was creating a small jolt of pain each time she moved. She wanted to go back to her dorm and sleep, but she saw the gentle kindness in Pyrrha's eyes. The gentle kindness of understanding that if Blake didn't want to hang around and help then there wouldn't be any bad blood and that maybe next time she could help out. The gentle kindness of a friend who wanted something, but didn't want to push it on someone who clearly didn't want to participate.

Port's test was going to easy. Anatomy was one of Blake's weaker subjects, but a third of the test could be made up through the copious amounts of extra credit that Port gave. The questions generally referred to the stories told in class, and even though Blake barely paid attention, leaving a compliment or wrong, but equally as impressive feat, usually netted a few extra points.

And even if she was tired, Blake had just been invited to check the form of one of the most impressive fighters at the school. Even if it did just end up in Blake staring at a sweaty girl, she might be able to learn something herself.

Blake paused for another second, biting back a yawn, then responded; "Yeah, I'll spot you." Pyrrha smiled brightly and nodded a thanks before continuing to walk towards the weights; not waiting for Blake to turn off the machine and join her. As tired as Blake was, she wanted to be a good friend. Though her grades were second only to Weiss's, socially she was lacking. RWY were her only close friends and while JNPR were good people, there were fewer opportunities to bond with them than she picked up on. Jaune, while likable enough, didn't rub Blake the right way; especially with how he treated Weiss. Nora was a bit too energetic and even though Ren was the closest to her personality, he left some to be desired in terms of conversation, even for Blake.

Pyrrha though was something else. She was always friendly to everyone and educated enough not to be problematic or racist. Her energy level was always consistent and never too high or too low. And sitting next to her in Oobleck's history class had proven that she had both a sense of humor when she occasionally cracked jokes and respect for varying cultures as she often asked questions about the finer points of history that others may overlook or simply not care about.

Not to mention that she was pleasing to look at. Even though Blake didn't particularly enjoy sleazing on people; when she wasn't reading, she was observing, and sometimes that consisted of noticing a how good the people around her looked. If she felt she was making someone uncomfortable then she would stop, but both Yang and Pyrrha had caught her looking before and taken it in stride instead awkwardly covering up or looking away. While Yang tended to be her primary target due to their constant proximity, it wasn't uncommon for Blake to steal glances at Pyrrha at lunch or in their shared classes. Her dark olive skin was always so clear and nice to look at. Blake was unsure how Pyrrha managed to simultaneously get good grades, be one of the best fighters, and look good all the time. It was quite impressive.

"Are you ready?" Pyrrha was on her back, poised to start her bench press with her feet towards the padded walls at the front of the gym and head almost between Blake's legs. Blake took a step back and her face grew warm. Apparently while Blake had been lost in her thoughts, they had made it over to the machine and set it up. Blake wasn't quite sure how much they had put on each side, but they were only four medium sized plates. She was confident Pyrrha would be able to lift it. It wouldn't be wise to start out at her max without any build up.

Blake shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. "Yeah, just let me know if you need help."

Pyrrha nodded and raised her arms to wrap her hands around the bar. "Don't forget to check out my form." A deep inhale expanded her chest and on the exhale Pyrrha lifted and began her reps. Keeping her eyes down to make sure that Pyrrha was okay and not over exerting herself or anything, Blake couldn't help but notice that Pyrrha closed her eyes and she began mouthing the words to something. While curious, Blake decided not to bother the girl and instead tried not to notice how defined Pyrrha's abs were by looking around the gym.

Naturally it was empty, the various machines standing still in the dim light. Blake had only turned on one set of lights when she had come in and apparently Pyrrha hadn't bothered to turn more on. The faint scent of salt played at the edge of Blake's nose and the smell of old clothes burned her nose for a second before it was filled with the sweet scent of syrup. It must have been a perfume or something as little sense as that made, there was no way that Pyrrha naturally smelled like that while working out.

The heavy inhales and exhales of Pyrrha's breathing were the only sounds in the gym. Exhale while she controlled the descent of the bar, inhale while she pushed it up. Blake couldn't count the number of times that she saw people lifting weights without the proper breathing techniques. Without them it was almost impossible to exercise at one's full potential. It was frustrating to watch.

"Blake." Pyrrha's voice wasn't particularly strained but it was laced with effort. Blake looked down and noticed that her friend was keeping the bar hovering just above her neck. Quickly, Blake wrapped her own hands around the bar and pulled up. It was heavier than Blake would expect for a warm up set, but she was still capable of lifting it to the safety bar and placing it so that it rested.

Before Blake could question what happened, Pyrrha's voice came again, "Put another twenty pounds on both sides." A command. Strict. Hard. Something stirred in Blake's stomach before she sprang into action, quickly grabbing and sliding two plates that were lying on ground onto opposite ends of the bar. A quick observation revealed that Pyrrha had only selected twenty pound plates to put on the bar and had two on each side. Her warm up was eighty pounds.

Wow.

Realizing just how dangerous this press could be, Blake decided to focus fully on Pyrrha rather than let her mind wander. Pyramid lifts, even though this one seemed to be a modified form where ten reps were done of each weight instead of one, weren't usually performed while bench-pressing for the fact that a mistake there could end a life instead of breaking a foot or tearing a muscle. It was also uncommon to have only one helper when doing lifts like these. Blake was suddenly very aware of how much responsibility she had.

After a quick glance, Blake could already tell that Pyrrha's form was impeccable. Her breathing was on point despite the fact that she continued to mouth something. The motions of her arms were controlled and steady, barely have lost any speed even after moving up forty pounds. And her neck was relaxed, not bulging with chords of effort and threating to tear muscles there.

Blake moved her eyes down to Pyrrha's stomach and legs. Every press flexed the _very_ well defined abs that were beginning to glow with a slight sheen of sweat. Each motion creating a cascade of ripples that Blake couldn't help but appreciate as she continued to move her eyes down. As well defined as her abs were, Pyrrha's legs were unquestionably her best feature. Long and toned and demanding of attention. It wasn't like Pyrrha didn't know that either. Many of her more casual outfits showed off her exceptional-

"Two more." Another hard command burst from Pyrrha's lips snapping Blake back to reality and bringing the fact that Pyrrha's eyes were open and glued intently to Blake's face to attention. Blake complied, that strange feeling stirring in her stomach again with a mixture of embarrassment thrown in at having been caught. The plates clanged metallically as Blake slid them on and as she finished, Pyrrha lowered the bar again. Her breathing was getting ragged, Blake could hear the slight rasps coming from the other girl's throat.

"Uh, sorry." Blake rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Pyrrha's eyes remained open and she attempted to smile, though it ended up coming out closer to a pained grimace. "I told you to keep an eye on my form didn't I?" There was something right beneath the top layer of strain though. Teasing? Playfulness? Blake couldn't tell and decided to ignore it and let silence fall between them as Pyrrha began to mouth her mantra once more.

Instead of the mouthing this time though, Blake could hear the low whisper of what Pyrrha was saying. It was in a language that she couldn't identify, but Blake could tell that it was a poem of some sort; the end of each line indicating the completion of a rep. While immensely curious of what it could mean or represent, Blake figured that now was not the time to be asking questions and bit her tongue.

Blake continued to intently watch Pyrrha, keeping her hands close to the bar as it continued to steadily move up and down, the pace having slowed down since the other twenty reps. Looking at Pyrrha's arms to make sure they weren't shaking, Blake noticed that they were pillars of muscle covered in a coat of sweat at this point. While her own muscles were closer to chords, full of potential energy just under the surface, Pyrrha's were different. But, they weren't like Yang's arms either though. Yang's were built for dealing the most damage in one hit. The knockout blow. The uppercut.

Pyrrha's arms were somewhere in between the two. Not quite chord enough to be overpowered by someone like Yang in a straight arm wrestle, but not quite stiff enough to only be used for knockout blows. A sharp balance between the two had been drawn, and from what Blake could see, perfected by Pyrrha after, probably, years of hard training.

Blake licked her lips and began moving before Pyrrha could request more plates. She would be pressing two hundred pounds at this point. While it wasn't uncommon to see students at Beacon press that much, it was uncommon to do after already having already done thirty reps. As soon as the second plate slid onto bar, Pyrrha began lowering it slowly her grueling pace almost totally gone. But now her whisper-manta was being spoken much more loudly and her breathing, ragged and strained, interrupted the flow of the poem:

 _Εγώ είμαι η_ _φωτιά στο_ _κέντρο του σπιτιού_

 _Είμαι_ _τις φλόγες_ _που_ _καίνε_ _την πόλη_

Blake licked her lips again, her mouth suspiciously dry as she continued to watch Pyrrha lift with keen eyes analyzing every part of the girl's body that needed checking:

 _Είμαι η βροχή που τροφοδοτεί τις καλλιέργειες_

 _Είμαι_ _η πλημμύρα_ _που καταστρέφει_ _το φράγμα_

Two heavy breaths as Pyrrha paused for a second, almost halfway through her set. Blake moved forward but Pyrrha shook her head in denial, drops of sweat falling from her forehead onto the padded floor. The bar came back down slowly and with measured strength:

 _Είμαι η μητέρα_

 _Είμαι ο_ _ξιφομάχος_

The words lines were tough and strained, barely escaping Pyrrha's mouth. Her breathing was ragged and heavy and had lost almost all sense of pacing and discipline that had been present in the last set of ten. The bar came down again, shaking on its way:

 _Το αίμα μου_ _για τους ανθρώπους μου_

 _Σπαθί_ _μου_ _για τη χώρα μου_

Pyrrha groaned moving the bar up to the top. Blake licked her lips again and nodded encouragment. "Just two more Pyrrha." The words felt weird to say, but even though it was awkward Blake felt that a friend would offer encouragement rather than just standing idly by and watching someone struggle with such a task.

 _Το σκοτάδι_ _είναι εχθρός_ _μου_

"Last one. You can do it. You have to do it." Blake clapped her hands together, the sharp noise disrupting the thick silence of the gym. "Last one Pyrrha." Blake locked eyes with Pyrrha as she continued to whisper encouragement.

The bar began to lower slowly, shaking as it did so. The words were barely a whisper as Pyrrha struggled with the bar, her eyes almost closing with the effort of lifting the bar:

 _Το φως_ _είναι σύμμαχός_ _μου_

The bar began to raise. Slowly, ever so slowly. Blake clapped her hands again and continued to stare into Pyrrha's eyes, "Come on Pyrrha, you're right there. You can do it. You have to do it. Last one. Push it, come on. Come on!"

Pyrrha groaned and began shifting her weight, trying to squirm and get core strength that she could use to lift the bar as high as she needed it. A heavy coating of sweat was now covering her body and Blake tried to not be distracted by how good it made Pyrrha look as she continued to encourage the visibly struggling girl.

"Halfway up. You got it. You got it."

With another heavy groan and the last vestiges of her energy, Pyrrha flexed her core and pushed with her arms. With a loud _click!_ the bar slammed back into place. Pyrrha flopped back, letting her arms fall to her sides, the tips of her fingers brushing against the ground as she closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths:

 _Είμαι_ _το εργαλείο_ _της_ _αλλαγής_

The words were a whisper just barely loud enough for Blake to hear. There was a pause while Blake wondered what to do before she began moving plates off of the bar and placing them on the racks not that far away. She didn't think Pyrrha would be using them again tonight.

The gym was silent again except for Pyrrha's ragged breathing and the shuffling of Blake's feet as she moved the plates back to their rightful spot. While Blake had seen Yang lift more in a single rep, Pyrrha's set was equally if not more impressive than Yang's three hundred pound press. Doing ten reps of anything above a hundred and twenty pounds was respectable, but Pyrrha had done thirty all above and with increasing weight, speaking the entire time.

That was strength.

Blake turned around after placing the last weight on the rack and noticed Pyrrha. She was still lying on press, chest heaving and arms rotating in small circles as they hung above the ground. Though there wasn't a light directly above her, Blake could still see the shine of sweat on Pyrrha's body. Her red hair was splayed out into a halo type thing that Blake couldn't help but notice. It looked like it was swinging and shifting as if it had just been moved, but Blake wrote it off to being a trick of the light.

Pyrrha sat up and continued the motion forward so that she went into a stretch, reaching for the opposite end of the press; scarred fingers grasping at the edge. Blake couldn't help but notice how Pyrrha's shoulders flexed and moved under her skin. How the blades were clearly visible and poked slightly through the muscle there. How when the eyes followed the spine, Blake could see every muscle flex and stretch jut underneath the skin. Suddenly the room felt very hot, but before Blake could tear her eyes away, Pyrrha moved her head to look over at Blake, catching her staring once more.

A smile broke out across the stretching girl's face. "Thank you for spotting me Blake. It's been awhile since I've been able to lift like that. Sorry it took so long I guess I am just not used to it anymore. Unfortunately I'm only ever in the gym alone here at Beacon." Pyrrha sat up and swung her left leg over the press, standing in one fluid motion. She turned away from Blake and grabbed her towel off of the floor to start wiping herself and the machine off. "How was my form?" Something was hiding underneath Pyrrha's voice but Blake still couldn't place exactly what it was.

Blake nodded a few times even though Pyrrha couldn't see her, "Good. I don't think I've seen anyone with form that good before." Pyrrha's back was very distracting and Blake felt the dryness of her mouth and the heat in her face as she tried to distract herself.

"Oh, thank you! Jaune and Ren have offered to come in the mornings with me, but I know they wouldn't be able to spot that kind of weight; not to mention Nora would never be up early enough to come with me to the gym." Blake tried not to stare as she moved closer to Pyrrha who was now bent over touching her toes instead of continuing to drying herself off.

Blake cleared her throat before talking, worried her mouth would be dry and voice her voice to be raspy and give away whatever was happening to her, "Are you usually here this early?" A brief memory of Pyrrha explaining that this morning was an exception and a bit of heat rose to Blake's face. Blinking her eyes reminded her of the weight they carried and she fought to open them again.

Pyrrha's voice came again, friendly and containing no hint of annoyance as she began to straighten her back, "No, usually I am here by five. Not too early but usually I'm the only one in here." Pyrrha turned to face Blake. She was smiling. Pyrrha began moving the towel across her chest to wipe up the sweat there before bending at the waist to deal with her legs.

Heat rose to Blake's face as she tried to find something interesting on the ceiling. If she didn't know better, Pyrrha was doing this on purpose. "Well maybe I can get up a bit earlier and we can make this a semi-regular thing." Blake felt like she was proposing a date or something strange like that and her stomach did some weird flips before she could calm it down or reconsider what she was saying.

Pyrrha raised her head, tossing hair everywhere and slowly started raising her upper body so that she would be at full height, "Oh no, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. Especially since I don't need a spot every day of the week or anything. Please don't worry about it." Her voice was kind. Understanding and even pressing so that Blake wouldn't feel obligated because of this one interaction to come to the gym early in the morning.

In all honesty, Blake was usually awake by five-thirty to finish homework she had not wanted to do the night before. If she did all her work the night before and woke up a little earlier she could be at the gym no problem. It would give a chance to continue making friends with Pyrrha. Making friends was good. Her eyes glossed over Pyrrha's body quickly again, hoping that she wouldn't notice. _Very_ good.

The thought slid across her mind and a laugh almost escaped her poker face. God she was tired. She shouldn't be thinking about Pyrrha like this. "It's not a problem at all. Having a new partner in the gym will be nice. Yang and Ruby always want to be by the weights and all Weiss does is cardio. It'll be nice to have some balance."

A smile lit up Pyrrha's face and Blake's stomach did a flip again. She needed to eat something or calm it down somehow because this was ridiculous; "Oh, well then I guess we can call it a date. May I?" Before Blake could fully realize what Pyrrha had said she had to process the fact that Pyrrha was offering a hug with outstretched arms.

While Blake wasn't a hug fan of physical contact, it would be rude to decline and if she thought about it, she was sure that some part of her wanted to hug Pyrrha so she moved in, wrapping her arms around Pyrrha's neck.

It was weird to hug Pyrrha because Blake never expected her to be so tall, but she continued to be so despite Blake's expectations. Not to mention the fact that her head could fit in to the space between Pyrrha's neck and her own arm so well. And she smelled so much like syrup. Sweet and warm and just generally like a warm place that Blake wished she could curl up and sleep in. Without thinking, she buried her face into the crook of Pyrrha's neck and pushed herself closer, nuzzling the area and feeling Pyrrha's arms tighten suspiciously low around Blake's waist after a second of surprise. They were firm and hard but still tender and gentle and so inviting-

A gentle laugh broke Blake out of her sleepy haze and blood rushed to her face as she realized what she had just done. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I-"

Before Blake could break the contact rush out of the gym in embarrassment, she felt Pyrrha's arms lock around her and pull her back in for a few more seconds. "I didn't know you were so affectionate Blake." There was a teasing tone to her voice and Blake felt even more blood rush to her face if that was possible. "Don't worry about it. We are both tired. Want to walk back together?" Even though Pyrrha's voice was low Blake could hear it perfectly thanks to the ears on top of her head, dampened as it was by the bow. For a second she was sure that's she could hear Pyrrha's breathing in inch away from her head, but she decided not to focus too much on that.

"Uh," Blake thought for a second. As confused as she was, she could recognize when she was in over her head. Her checking out Pyrrha was suddenly something very different thanks to this hug. It felt far more intimate than a hug between friends and the breathing that she could now feel on top of her hair wasn't entirely without hesitation, meaning Pyrrha was nervous. Blake was sure if she listened or pressed her ear down, she would be able to hear Pyrrha's heartbeat.

"Uh, no thanks. I need to shower." Blake pushed away and broke the contact as much as she didn't want to. Pyrrha was nice to be against. Like a marble statue made out of something that actually cared. She shook her head. "Yeah, I need to shower." Blake nodded her head a few times to reassure herself. A cold shower was in order.

Pyrrha smiled in understand, her brilliantly white teeth shinning dimly in the light. "Oh, well okay then. I'll see you in class later then. And I'll see you tomorrow morning too I guess." Pyrrha gave a short wave then turned to walk out of the gym. Blake watched her leave for a second before Pyrrha turned back smiled, once again catching Blake, "Oh, and by the way, your running for is superb, though I would suggest moving your hips a little less." Pyrrha turned and walked out leaving a stunned Blake staring after.

Had Pyrrha been checking her out while she had been running earlier?

Blake shook her head and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She was tired and making stuff up. That wouldn't make sense. She needed to clear her head of the thick fog that was running over it. A shower was in order. A cold shower.

But who came to the gym for one exercise?

And why would a girl who can control metal need a spotter?

Blake shook her head again. She wasn't thinking. Pyrrha wasn't some master engineer using the gym to hit on her. She needed to cool off and then get to sleep. Blake yawned loudly as she began walking towards the showers.

Yeah, sleep sounded good.

* * *

 _The English translation to the poem is as follows: I am the fire in the center of the home/ I am the flames that destroy the town. I am the water that feeds the harvest/ I am the flood that breaks the dam. I am the mother/ I am the soldier. Blood for my people/ Sword for my country. The darkness is my enemy/ The light my ally. I am the tool of change._

 _Did my best. Hope you liked it. Leave a review, favorite or follow because there is a chance that I will continue this. If I do it will probably be around 3 chapters or so. Thanks for reading._


End file.
